Le cas de la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Traduction de Sinick. Pendant la deuxième année de Potter, un vol est commis dans les réserves de Séverus. Celui-ci mène l'enquête en compagnie de Rusard, que les coupables craignent sa vengeance! Pastiche des histoires de Sherlock Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le cas de la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap

Rating : PG

Auteur : Sinick, histoire publiée tout d'abord dans hp Classic, je me contente de traduire.

Disclaimer : les personnages de l'histoire ci-dessous appartiennent à Mme Rowlings, l'histoire est inspirée en partie de plusieurs aventures de Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle.

Nombre de mots de cette partie: 3818

* * *

_Le cas de la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap (partie ½)_

Pour Severus Snape, elle fut toujours _la_ fille. Je l'entendais rarement la mentionner sous un autre nom. Dans ses yeux elle a éclipsé et prédominé tout son sexe. Ce n'était pas qu'il ressentit n'importe quelle émotion apparentée à de l'amour pour Hermione Granger. Toutes les émotions, et celle-là particulièrement, étaient répugnantes pour son esprit froid, précis, mais admirablement équilibré. Il était, je le pense, la machine de raisonnement et d'observation la plus parfaite que le monde ait vu; et, en tant qu'amant, il se serait placé dans une position fausse. Ce sont des sentiments excellents pour l'observateur - excellents pour tirer de l'ombre les motifs et les actions de l'homme. Mais, pour l'esprit formé à raisonner, admettre de telles intrusions dans le mécanisme délicat et finement ajusté de son tempérament devait présenter un facteur distrayant qui pourrait jeter un doute sur tous ses résultats. Un grain de sable dans un instrument sensible, ou une fente dans une de ces lentilles optiques très puissantes, ne serait pas plus inquiétant qu'une émotion forte dans une nature telle que la sienne. Et il n'y avait donc qu'une seule fille pour lui, et cette fille était Hermione Granger, de mémoire douteuse.

J'avais peu vu Snape dernièrement. Comme d'habitude, le début de l'année académique 1992 m'avait gardé plus qu'occupé à enseigner à la dernière récolte de premières années les règles et les réglementations des couloirs de Poudlard. J'avais à peine le temps de gratter la rouille de mes menottes tristement inutilisées, tandis que Snape, qui détestait chaque forme de société avec son âme entièrement misanthrope, était resté dans ses logements dans les cachots, enterrés parmi ses vieux livres et alternant les semaines entre les Potions et la pédagogie : la séduction des produits de son chaudron et l'énergie féroce de sa propre nature. Il était toujours, comme jamais, profondément attiré par l'étude des Forces du Mal dans toutes leurs formes insidieuses et occupait ses facultés immenses et les pouvoirs extraordinaires de sa magie et de son esprit à étudier les indices et éclaircir ces mystères, qui avaient été abandonnés comme désespérés par d'autres autorités. De temps en temps il se trouvait soudainement et mystérieusement absent lui-même de l'école après les heures de cours, rentrant tard et s'isolant dans ses appartements. Parfois, il revenait de ces absences dans un tel état que sa convalescence avait eu lieu dans l'infirmerie. Quoique ces séjours n'aient jamais duré particulièrement longtemps - si extraordinaire était la capacité régénératrice de cet homme- il apparaissait invariablement après dans une humeur si noire que même nos discussions habituelles sur les retenus ne pouvaient pas le sortir du découragement.

Mis à part ces occasionnels changements d'humeur, Snape n'était pas un homme avec qui il était difficile de partager les donjons. Il avait des manières paisibles et des habitudes régulières. Il partait invariablement pour son premier cours avant que je me lève le matin. Parfois il passait tous ses week-ends dans son laboratoire de Potions, d'autres fois dans la bibliothèque, et souvent ses soirées étaient occupées dans de longues marches qui semblaient le mener dans les parties les plus profondes du château. Rien ne pouvait dépasser son énergie quand une crise de travail le prenait ; mais parfois une réaction le saisissait, et pendant des week-ends il restait allongé sur le divan dans son salon, prononçant à peine un mot, bougeant à peine un muscle du matin jusqu'au soir. En ces circonstances j'ai remarqué dans ses yeux une expression si vide, si rêveuse que j'aurais pu le soupçonner de s'adonner à l'usage de quelque Sombre élixir, si la sobriété et la rectitude de toute sa vie n'eussent interdit une telle supposition.

N'ayant aucun autre voisin dans les cachots - c'était toujours un secteur du château dans lequel peu voulaient passer du temps - mon intérêt pour lui et ma curiosité quant à ses affaires privées était naturellement intense. Sa personne même et son apparence étaient comme faites pour frapper l'attention de l'observateur le plus occasionnel. Pour la taille il faisait plus de six pieds et était si excessivement maigre qu'il semblait être considérablement plus grand. Ses yeux étaient durs et perçants, sauf pendant les périodes de torpeur dont je viens de parler, et son nez semblable à un bec de rapace donnait à son visage un air de décision. Son menton, aussi, avait la proéminence qui marque l'homme de détermination. Ses mains étaient invariablement tachées d'encre et souillées de produits chimiques, cependant il possédait une délicatesse de toucher extraordinaire, comme j'ai eu fréquemment l'occasion de l'observer quand je l'ai vu manipulant ses instruments fragiles.

Le lecteur peut vouloir me considérer comme un fouineur désespéré, quand j'avoue combien cet homme a stimulé ma curiosité et combien de fois j'ai essayé de passer à travers la réticence qu'il montrait sur tout ce qui le concernait. Avant de prononcer votre jugement, cependant, rappelez vous à quel point ma vie était sans objet et combien peu de choses pouvaient attirer mon attention. Ma santé m'interdisait de m'aventurer dehors à moins que le temps ne soit exceptionnellement affable et je n'avais aucun ami pour m'appeler et briser la monotonie de mon existence. Dans ces circonstances, j'ai avec impatience salué le petit mystère qui s'est accroché autour de mon compagnon et ai passé beaucoup de mon temps à essayer de le démêler.

Un soir pendant ma ronde habituelle je patrouillais dans le couloir principal des cachots où se trouvent la salle de classe Potions, le bureau de Snape et son laboratoire privé. De la ligne de lumière au-dessous de la porte de ce dernier, je déduisis que Snape était de nouveau à ses recherches habituelles. Je souris pour moi-même. Cette circonstance était de bon augure quant à l'humeur de mon ami et j'attendais avec impatience de l'appeler plus tard dans la soirée. J'avais ce jour confisqué un certain Nougat Nez en-Sang aux deux terreurs jumelles, et Snape serait sans nul doute amusé par l'histoire et peut-être aurait envie de rechercher une contre potion comme un de ses projets extrascolaires.

Mais à peine cette pensée heureuse m'était-elle arrivé que j'ai entendu un cri plein de fureur à l'intérieur, suivie par un flot des vitupérations stupéfiant par l'aisance et l'esprit d'invention. Peu de magiciens - sans parler des hommes impuissants comme moi - se seraient souciés, ou auraient osé, faire savoir leur présence à Snape quand il était d'une humeur aussi effrayante. Cependant, mon souci pour lui engendra un excès d'imprudence vraiment Gryffondor. Ma compagne féline recula à une distance sûre dans le couloir comme je frappais à la porte et appelais : "Professeur! Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas?"

De l'intérieur un sort informulé saisit la porte du laboratoire avec une telle force que si je m'étais tenu à la poignée j'aurait été traîné dans la pièce. Snape était debout devant son cabinet privé, où étaient stocké les plus rares, les plus coûteux - et les plus terribles - ingrédients de Potions dans les murs de Poudlard. Ses yeux noirs scintillant de fureur, il désigna de sa baguette magique les étagères du cabinet.

"Vous voyez, Rusard?" hurla t il. "Vous le voyez?"

Mais je ne voyais rien. La lumière éblouissante soudaine d'un Lumos projeté dans mes yeux me rendait impossible de dire ce que mon ami pointait si brutalement. Je pouvais, cependant, voir que son visage était d'une pâleur mortelle et s'était rempli d'horreur et de haine.

"Ce n'est plus là!" Pleura Snape. Comme je m'approchais, je pus voir que sa baguette magique éclairait un petit endroit nu sur les planches encombrées. "Ma peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap a été volée!"

Dire que j'étais abasourdi ferait à peine justice à mes sentiments. Ce cabinet était un des endroits le plus à fond verrouillé de tout Poudlard. "Mais qui pourrait avoir fait une telle chose ?" Je sentit ma bouche s'assécher tandis que j'énoncais à haute voix le soupçon terrible qui venait de me saisir, "est-ce que cela ... serait un agent de Vous Savez Qui "?"

Ma question, aussi inepte qu'elle était, servit à sortir mon ami du premier choc. "Il est peut être le Napoléon des Forces du Mal," répondit Snape d'un ton plus calme, quoique toujours caustique, "et ses agents sont peut être nombreux et magnifiquement organisés," ce qu'il avait plus de raisons de savoir que n'importe qui d'autre au monde, ", mais, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été derrière cela des crimes beaucoup plus graves auraient été commis qu'un simple petit larcin. Non, non," continua t-il d'un ton pensif comme il commençait à marcher à pas mesurés, l'énergie de sa colère se transformant tandis que j'observait en énergie intellectuelle, "je me sens assuré que nous n'aurons pas besoin de chercher plus loin que Poudlard pour trouver le criminel." Il fit une pause pour me trnaspercer de son regard fixe, comme une mite brune déchirée en lambeaux sur une épingle, puis il déclara, "Il y a un cancer de vol dans le corps d'étudiant et je exciserai."

A cet instant, comme je lui retournait son regard fixe et perçant, je me suis souvenu du vieil adage: "Ne vous mêlez-vous pas des affaires des magiciens, car ils sont subtils et rapides à la colère."

Snape me quitta du regard et sa baguette magique se souleva dans le même moment, se déplaçant dans geste qui laissa un symbole serpentin de feu vert dans l'air. Je l'observais avec crainte comme il se tordait et s'enflammait, avant de disparaître lentement avec un sifflement lent, sinistre.

À ce moment il y eut un coup fort à la porte et je pus entendre Miss Teigne élever la voix dans un gémissement de protestation et d'inquiétude. "Au nom de Merlin qu'est ce que ce raffut ?" dis-je, "Est-ce que Poudlard est attaqué ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas aussi terrible que cela. C'est mon armée officieuse – les Irréguliers de Serpentards. "

Comme il parlait, il y eut un crépitement rapide de pieds sur les pierres, un cliquetis de voix aiguës et dans la précipitation environ une douzaine de petits étudiants sales et loqueteux entrèrent. Il y avait une certaine apparence de discipline parmi eux, malgré leur entrée tumultueuse, car ils se mirent immédiatement en lignes et restèrent debout nous faisant face avec des visages attentifs. Un de leurs, plus blême et plus propre que les autres, se tint debout en avant avec un air de supériorité fainéantant qui était très drôle chez un tel épouvantail.

"Ai eu votre message, monsieur," dit t il, "et les ai amené aussitôt."

"Donc vous avez fait," dit Snape. "Dans l'avenir, ils peuvent vous faire leur rapport, Malfoy et vous à moi. Je ne veux pas voire envahir mes appartements de cette façon. Cependant, il est aussi bien que vous puissiez tous entendre les instructions. Je veux trouver l'étudiant qui a volé une peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap de mes réserves aujourd'hui. Cela fait 1,5 pieds de long, deux pouces de largeur, brun, lisse. Je veux la peau et je veux le voleur. Faites-moi savoir le moment où vous aurez des nouvelles. Est-ce que tout est clair?"

" Oui, monsieur, " dit Malfoy.

"L'échelle habituelle de récompense, avec cinq points supplémentaires au garçon qui trouve le voleur et cinq autres si la peau est rendue intacte. Un point chacun d'avance. Maintenant allez-vous en!"

Ils bourdonnèrent vers la porte et je les entendis un moment plus tard à travers le couloir.

"Si cette peau de serpent est toujours entière, ils la trouveront," dit Snape. "Ils peuvent aller partout, voir tout, écouter chacun. Je m'attends ce qu'ils la localisent avant demain soir. Pendant ce temps, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre les résultats. "

Cependant, lors de mon retour dans les appartements de Snape la nuit suivante, il était évident que ses Aurors juniors n'étaient pas revenus avec les nouvelles espérées. En conséquence, je l'ai trouvé déprimé et quelque peu morose. Il répondait à peine à mes questions et s'occupa toute la soirée dans une analyse alchimique abstruse qui impliquait tant de chauffage et de distillation de vapeurs qu'à la fin l'odeur me chassa de ses cachots. Jusqu'aux petites heures, je pus entendre le cliquettement des fioles qui témoignait qu'il était toujours engagé dans son expérience malodorante.

L'après-midi suivant, je l'ai vu se diriger à grand pas vers le vestibule du château. Je le saluai et ces longues foulées s'interrompirent. Il resta debout, silencieux, silhouette se détachant contre la voûte, attendant que je le rattrape. Miss Teigne trotta en avant, faisant une pause pour se frotter contre ses robes en salutation. Il était remarquable que Snape ait permis une telle familiarité qui laissait de longs poils sur la soie noire. Plus d'une fois pendant les années où j'avais vécu avec lui dans les donjons j'avais observé qu'une petite vanité était à la base des manières sévères de mon compagnon. Son amour presque félin de l'hygiène intime nécessitait que son menton soit toujours lisse et le lin de ses robes parfait. Je ne fis aucune remarque cependant et je boitais jusqu'à lui. Quoique mon rhumatisme ne m'empêcha pas de marcher, il se faisait douloureux à chaque changement du temps.

"Le fait que mes Serpentard aient a été incapables de découvrir le criminel m'a fait me demander si les étudiants ne pourraient pas être innocents après tout," dit Snape comme nous descendions l'escalier emmenant au rez-de-chaussée. En réponse à mon reniflement de scepticisme à cette idée, il ajouta de façon rusée, "Bien, j'ai pensé que je pourrais aussi exclure la possibilité, tout au moins l'éloigner du champ de recherches."

Nous avions parcouru le chemin menant à la hutte du Garde Chasse, un taudis délabré convenant bien à son habitant sordide. Le yard boueux entourant sa hutte avait été bien piétiné par les empreintes de pas d'un chien gigantesque. Aussitôt, notre arrivée fut annoncée par un aboiement de l'intérieur et Miss Teigne prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit comme si un loup-garou était sur ses talons.

Nous pouvions entendre la voix qui s'élevait de l'occupant, "ohlà, allons, ' du calme, gros bêta," avant que la porte soit ouverte et que le demi-géant Hagrid s'y dresse remplissant l'embrasure de sa masse imposante. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il me vit avant que son regard se tourne immédiatement, respectueux, effrayé en direction de mon compagnon.

"Oh, hello, Professeur," dit Hagrid, tandis que sa grosse tête branlait et que ses mains s'agitaient devant lui, comme des poisons manquant d'oxygène. "Qu'est ce que je peux pour vous, Monsieur?"

"Je désirerais voir vos Diablotins." Déclara froidement Snape.

"Fascinantes créatures, les Diablotins," répondit Hagrid, comme il nous faisait monter l'escalier et nous menait à l'arrière de la hutte, où une grande cage de fonte contenait cinq créatures qui ressemblaient à des elfes de Cornouailles trop grandis, sauf qu'il leur manquait les ailes et les antennes et leur peau verte était aussi grossièrement blindée que celle d'un crocodile. Tous étaient pelotonnés en balles serrées sur le plancher de la cage, immobiles sauf pour une respiration rauque, semblable à un ronflement. "Je les ai obtenus du vieux Sourdough Crumb du pub Il a indiqué les créatures comateuses une à une, bavardant stupidement en même temps, "Est-ce que c'est pas des beautés ? Celui-là, c'est Grivois, là' c'est Rapace, Soupçonneux, Délicieux, ' Robert, il est l'avorton de la nichée. Désolé s'ils ne sont pas plus vifs, monsieur, seulement ils sont nocturnes," marmonna Hagrid, "ils ne commenceront pas à se redresser avant le coucher du soleil.

"Merci, je suis conscient de la signification du mot 'nocturne'." déclara Snape d'un ton qui fanat l'enthousiasme du grand balourd avec facilité. "Êtes-vous tout à fait sûrs qu'ils sont solidement enfermés?" Demanda t il, comme il regardait fixement le cadenas de la cage avec une expression de doute extrême.

"Oh, oui, sûr, monsieur," se précipita Hagrid, "je les garde fermés à clef plus serrés qu'un cul de sorcier devant un chaudron qui fuit, si vous me passez l'expression, monsieur," ajouta-t-il à la hâte comme Snape lui jetait un regard éblouissant qui embrasa presque sa barbe. "Je les enferme à clef," bredouilla-t-il, l'inquiétude nouant ses sourcils épais, "' parce qu'ils sont des affreux voleurs les Diablotins. Y voleraient le cœur de la baguette magique rien qu'en la regardant J'ai acheté cette serrure spéciale quand je les ai eu. " Un doigt énorme et velu tapota le lourd cadenas "Parce que le fer est la seule chose qui les retient. "

Le chien du garde chasse, qui était entré dans la hutte sur les talons de son maître, renifla dans un bruit humide l'oreille d'une des créatures, qui était saillante entre les barreaux. L'oreille donna un petit coup et le chien jeta un aboiement strident et se cacha promptement derrière le demi-géant, se recroquevillant face à une créature non seulement endormie, mais faisant seulement une fraction de sa taille. Je ne pouvais pas m'abstenir de renifler de dérision et un soulèvement léger du nez aquilin de mon ami indiqua qu'il partageait mon opinion sur ce sale cabot baveur.

"Confinez-vous cette bête dans votre hutte après la tombée de la nuit ?" demanda Snape a demandé soudainement.

"Crokdur?" répondit Hagrid - comme s'il pouvait y avoir un doute - "Oh, non, monsieur, je le mets dehors à chaque coucher du soleil pour qu'il puisse courir la nuit. Il aime ça, il a toujours aimé, depuis qu'il est un chiot. Je ne l'ai jamais vu à la maison avant le lever du soleil. Le monde est bien quand on a un bon flair nocturne autour, non, mon garçon ?" À ce point Hagrid sembla oublier qu'il était dans une conversation. Il se plia pour câliner l'animal bavant qui le regardait avec une expression de dévotion qui rappelait celle d'Hagrid.

"Je vois." Grinça Snape avec un tel tranchant qu'il ramena instantanément l'attention errante d'Hagrid là où elle devait être. Snape cloua le balourd au sol avec un examen minutieux que le faisait se tordre d'appréhension. Après avoir permis au silence de devenir si tendu que c'était en soi un commentaire caustique, Snape dit simplement, "Continuez, alors." Il se retourna dans un tournoiement de robes - le tissu souple d'autant plus élégant par contraste avec la veste grossière et sale de l'autre—et sortit.

Après que je me sois empressé de rattraper Snape, il commenta, "un intermède amusant et des plus instructif."

Cela m'avait semblé un discours singulièrement injustifié, particulièrement la dernière partie, mais naturellement je le connaissais suffisamment pour n'en rien dire. Je composais ma question suivante avec la plus grande prudence, tellement en fait que je me trouvai en train d'imiter inconsciemment sa tournure de phrase, qui était toujours plus savante et cultivée que la mienne. "Y a-t-il un point sur lequel vous voudriez attirer mon attention?"

"À l'incident curieux du chien pendant la nuit."

"Le chien n'a rien fait pendant la nuit."

"C'était l'incident curieux," remarqua Severus Snape.

Je retournais les mots de mon ami dans mon esprit et n'en parlais plus avant que nous soyons retourné au château et aux cachots et à son salon.

"Bien, Rusard," dit Snape comme je m'installais sur son canapé avec soulagement après la longue promenade, "Que pensez vous de tout cela?"

"Je n'en pense rien," Répondis-je avec franchise. "C'est une affaire des plus mystérieuses."

"En règle générale, dit Snape, plus une chose est bizarre, moins elle comporte finalement de mystères. Ce sont les crimes banals, sans traits originaux, qui sont vraiment embarrassants: de même qu'un visage banal est difficile à identifier. Mais il faut que je règle rapidement cela.»

"Qu'allez-vous faire?" Demandais-je.

"Brasser des potions," répondit-il. " C'est le problème idéal pour trois chaudrons, et je vous demande de ne pas me distraire pendant cinquante minutes." Il saisit un grimoire de Potions de l'étagère la plus lourdement protégée de la pièce et courbé sur lui-même dans sa chaise, avec ses genoux minces avancé, son nez semblable au bec du faucon il resta assis, les yeux. Je finis par conclure qu'il s'était endormi, et ma tête dodelinait, quand soudain il jaillait de sa chaise comme un home qui vient soudain de prendre une decision. Il passa du salon dans le laboratoire. Il me fit la courtoisie de laisser la porte de communication ouverte et ainsi je pus l'observer tandis qu'il travaillait.

Comme j'observais, je me suis allongé de tout mon long sur son sofa, car mes articulations étaient particulièrement douloureuses et quoique je sois trop fier pour demander à mon ami un soulagement liquide, j'étais las après l'effort peu familier de la marche à pied dans un sol boueux en plein air. Séverus Snape était un homme, cependant, qui, quand il avait un problème non résolu à l'esprit, irait pendant des jours et même pendant une semaine, sans repos, retournant le problème, réarrangeant ses faits, regardant chaque pièce du puzzle jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait pénétré le secret ou qu'il soit convaincu que ses données étaient insuffisantes. Il me fut bientôt évident qu'il se préparait pour une session qui durerait toute la nuit. Il enleva son manteau et son gilet, mit un tablier et des gants en dragon et parcourut ensuite la pièce sortant des couteaux et des louches et d'autres instruments d'un buffet et des bocaux et les fioles d'ingrédients d'un autre. Puis il les déposa sur l'établi, sur lequel il avait auparavant placé trois chaudrons et le grimoire disposé devant lui. Dans la lumière terne des feux magiques je l'ai vu, ses yeux fixés attentivement sur son breuvage, la fumée bleue s'enroulant autour de lui, silencieux, avec la lumière soulignant ses traits aquilins. Je m'endormis alors jusqu'à ce qu'une exclamation soudaine cause mon réveil, et je trouvais le soleil matinal brillant dans la fenêtre magique qui ornait l'appartement souterrain. Les chaudrons toujours accrochés au-dessus des flammes, la fumée frisait toujours vers le haut et la pièce était pleine d'une brume dense, mais rien ne restait du tas des ingrédients que j'avais vu la nuit précédente.

"Éveillé, Rusard?" Demanda t il.

"Oui."

"Levez-vous alors, et réveillez votre compagne, nous aurons besoin d'elle." Il rit sous cape comme il parlait, ses yeux scintillèrent et il semblait un homme différent du sombre penseur de la nuit précédente.

Je baissais les yeux vers Miss Teigne, qui s'était pelotonnée sur ma poitrine pendant la nuit. Je la réveillais comme je me redressais et me mettais sur mes pieds. Je regardais par la petite fenêtre ronde. Il n'était pas étonnant que personne ne soit levé, c'était à peine l'aube.

"Je veux évaluer une de mes petites théories" dit Snape, mettant son manteau. "Je pense, Rusard, que vous êtes en présence d'un des imbéciles les plus absolus en Europe. Je mérite qu'on m'envoie d'un coup de pied d'ici à Charing Cross. Mais je pense que j'ai la clef de l'affaire maintenant."

"Et où est elle?" Demandais-je, souriant.

"Dans vos bras," répondit-t-il. "Oh, oui, je ne plaisante pas," continua-t-il, voyant mon regard incrédule. "Allons, mon ami et nous verrons si cette clef ne s'adaptera pas à la serrure."

A suivre….


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le cas de la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap

Rating : PG

Auteur : Sinick, histoire publiée tout d'abord dans hp Classic, je me contente de traduire.

Disclaimer : les personnages de l'histoire ci-dessous appartiennent à Mme Rowlings, l'histoire est inspirée en partie de plusieurs aventures de Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle.

* * *

Le cas de la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap

"Cela a été par bien des points un cas singulier," dit Snape comme nous quittions ses appartements. "J'avoue que j'ai été aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, mais il est meilleur d'apprendre la sagesse tard que ne jamais l'apprendre du tout."

Il n'y avait rien que je pouvais y dire. Il n'était jamais sage de n'être pas d'accord avec Snape, cependant il était également impétueux de l'insulter. Ainsi, j'ai simplement marché à son côté, tandis que le ronronnement de Miss Teigne nous enveloppait tous les deux.

"Vous avez un grand don pour le silence, Rusard" Dit il. "Cela vous rend inestimable comme compagnon."

Snape fit une pause avant une section de couloir blanc, tout autant dépourvu de traits distinctifs que les murs qui s'étiraient loin derrière nous des deux côtés. Il sortit sa baguette magique avec un effet de manches. L'ébène frotta contre la pierre comme il murmurait, "_Prudentes sicut serpentes_," et les pierres se réarrangèrent en une voûte. Il me mena dans un hall bas de plafond mais spacieux. Le jeu de fenêtres au-dessous de la surface du lac remplissait la pièce d'un profond rayonnement d'un vert profond. Je le suivis dans deux escaliers à vis successifs, passant le premier palier et nous arrêtant au second. Il sortit un vaporisateur de verre de sa manche et, ouvrant la porte dans un craquement, envoya quelques giclées dans la chambre.

Se tournant à moi, il ouvrit la porte plus largement. "C'était une potion de sommeil," expliqua-t-il dans un murmure. "Je l'ai brassé pour agir spécifiquement sur des sorcières," ajouta-t-il comme je ne faisais aucun mouvement entrer, "vous ne sentirez aucun effet."

Avec hésitation j'entrais dans la chambre. Les rideaux verts et argent n'empêchaient pas des ronflements peu distingués de nous parvenir occasionnellement. Je regardais interrogativement mon ami. La prudence ne me permettrait pas de demander à haute voix ce que nous faisions dans le dortoir des filles Serpentard de seconde année.

D'un geste d'invitation, Snape ouvrit une grande garde-robe. Dans celle-ci, sur des cintres étiquetés du nom de chaque fille - Parkinson, Bulstrode et les autres - était la réserve de tout le dortoir d'uniformes propres pendant la semaine, encore chauds de la blanchisserie des elfes de maison. "Il m'est venu à l'esprit que je dois à Miss Teigne un plaisir, après l'avoir amené dans la proximité du sale cabot dégoûtant d'Hagrid."

J'inclinais la tête prudemment.

"Alors peut-être que nous devrions lui donner quelque part de plus confortable que votre poitrine plutôt osseuse pour reposer." Je posais Miss Teigne sur le plancher de la garde-robe. Elle parada d'avant en arrière arquée heureusement contre la draperie chaude des robes après que le tissu a glissé sur elle comme la caresse de mains. Comme j'obéissais à Snape, je gardai soigneusement mon expression aussi neutre que je pouvais, mais à en juger par l'amusement sardonique qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs--un regard que je voyais souvent tourné vers des étudiants qui essayaient au bluff de se sortir d'ennuis, mais ne m'avait jamais presque été adressé- je soupçonne que je n'ai pas réussi à lui cacher ma conviction soudaine que la tensions et le surmenage avaient finalement eut raison de ses sens.

Comme nous laissions Miss Teigne à son petit somme bizarrement situé, je suivis Snape en dehors des dortoirs Serpentards, par les pièces communes et la porte secrète. Je ne prononçais aucun mot, mais mon coeur était aussi lourd que les pierres qui se scellèrent derrière nous comme je pleurais silencieusement la ruine de l'esprit le plus incisif, logique en Grande-Bretagne sorcière.

"Bien, bien," dit-il avec satisfaction, "les choses tournent à notre avantage cette fois. Je crois que nous allons finalement triompher, Rusard." Il me frappa l'épaule avec un soudain éclat de rire avant de me quitter pour préparer son premier cours de la journée.

Au cours des jours qui suivirent, mes réactions à cette scène extraordinaire étaient tellement embrouillées qu'il est difficile de les décrire maintenant. Je n'avais aucune crainte pour la sécurité de Miss Teigne, car elle était revenu à mon côté plus tard le même matin. Apparemment elle avait été réveillée de son petit somme par le son des étudiantes se préparant pour leur petit déjeuner et était venue pour me demander le sien.

Non, mes craintes étaient toutes pour mon nerveux ami. Alors qu'avant j'aurais cherché sa société avec impatience, maintenant je l'évitais, dans la terreur inexprimée que je devrais constater que l'intellect magnifique bredouillait désormais comme un enfant idiot. De toutes les ruines, celle d'un esprit noble est la plus déplorable. Ainsi privé du plaisir de la société de mon ami, je me suis trouvé me rappelant maintes et maintes fois, les échanges les plus troublants que j'avais eu avec lui dans le passé.

Je revécus, à plusieurs reprises, cette nuit fatidique après la fin de l'année universitaire précédente. J'avais observé, impuissant à changer le flux des événements, tandis que Séverus Snape prenait une bouteille dans le coin de la tablette de la cheminée et une seringue hypodermique dans un sac de cuir. De ses doigts longs, blancs, nerveux il ajusta l'aiguille délicate et roula sa manche gauche. Pendant quelques instants, ses yeux se posèrent pensivement sur l'avant-bras tendineux et le poignet, scarifiés de la plus sombre des Marques. Finalement, il enfonça l'aiguille, appuya sur le piston minuscule et se renversa en arrière dans le fauteuil de velours avec un long soupir de satisfaction.

Trois fois par jour pendant beaucoup de mois j'avais été témoin de cette manipulation, mais l'habitude n'avait pas réconcilié mon esprit avec cela. Au contraire, de jour en jour j'étais devenu plus irritable à cette vue et ma conscience gonflait chaque nuit en moi à la pensée que j'avais manqué du courage pour protester. À maintes reprises j'avais formé le voeu d'ouvrir mon âme sur ce sujet; mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'expression froide, nonchalante de mon compagnon qui en faisait le dernier homme avait qui on prendrait quelque chose s'approchant d'une liberté. Ses grands pouvoirs, ses manières magistrales et l'expérience que j'avais eu de beaucoup de ses qualités extraordinaires, tout cela me rendait timide et en retrait dans mes rapports avec lui.

Encore cet après-midi, que ce soit le firewhiskey que j'avais pris avec mon déjeuner ou l'exaspération supplémentaire produite par l'onctuosité extrême de ses manières, j'ai soudainement estimé que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus.

"Qu'est ce aujourd'hui," ai-je demandé, "_ Serenitas_ ou _Delectatio_ ?"

Il leva les yeux indolemment du vieux volume noir qu'il avait ouvert.

"C'est _Serenitas_" dit t-il, "une solution de sept coeurs d'elfe. Voudriez-vous l'essayer ?"

"Non" Répondis-je brusquement. "Ma constitution manque de la durabilité de celle des sorciers. Je ne peux pas me permettre de lui ajouter ce poids supplémentaire."

Il sourit à ma véhémence. "Peut-être vous avez raison, Rusard," dit il. "Je suppose que son influence est physiquement mauvaise. Je le trouve, cependant, tellement supérieurement stimulant et clarifiant pour l'esprit que ses effets secondaires ne sont qu'un mauvais moment à passer."

"Mais réfléchissez!" dit je sincèrement. "Pensez au coût! Votre cerveau, comme vous dites, peut être réveillé et excité, mais c'est un processus pathologique et morbide qui implique un renouvellement plus important des tissus et peut amener une faiblesse permanente. Vous savez, aussi, quelle réaction finira par vous atteindre. Sûrement le jeu en vaut à peine la chandelle. Pourquoi devriez-vous, pour un simple plaisir passager, risquer la perte de ces grandes capacités dont vous avez été dotés ? Rappelez-vous que je vous parle non seulement en camarade, mais comme celui qui se sent responsable en partie de votre constitution. "

Il ne sembla pas offensé. Au contraire, il réunit le bout de ses doigts et appuya ses coudes sur les accotoirs de sa chaise, comme celui qui s'intéresse à la conversation.

"Mon esprit" dit il "se rebelle à la stagnation. Donnez-moi des problèmes, donnez-moi du travail, donnez-moi les cryptogramme les plus abstrus, ou l'analyse la plus complexe et je suis dans mon atmosphère appropriée. Je peux me dispenser alors des stimulants artificiels. Mais j'abhorre la routine morne de l'existence. J'éprouve une grande envie d'exaltation mentale."

"C'est aussi pour nous tous que vous jetez ainsi sur votre travail." Répondis-je, pensant à la ronde exténuantes de ses devoirs, comme Maître des Potions et comme Chef de la maison Serpentarde, aussi bien qu'à ses recherches privées en potions et, quoi que cela puisse être, à ce qui l'emmenait de temps en temps en dehors de Poudlard, et qui le voyait au retour blessé autant physiquement que mentalement. "Cependant, le résultat semble plutôt injuste," Remarquai-je. "Vous avez fait tant de travail cette année. Et pourtant Gryffondor obtient encore les coupes des Quatre Maisons et de Quidditch, Potter en obtient le crédit, dites moi ce qu'il reste pour vous ?"

"Pour moi," dit Séverus Snape, "il reste toujours la bouteille de potion." Et il tendit sa longue main blanche pour l'atteindre.

À la fin et à ma grande honte, ce n'était pas moi qui avais mit fin aux longs jours de notre éloignement. C'était Snape qui avait violé sa routine de reclus et m'avait recherché. J'étais dans mon salon avec mes brosses, ma colle magique et _tincture vitae_ et mes bandes de lin, reconstituant un portrait abimé, quand j'entendis le feu de ma chambre à coucher rugir et que je vis la lumière verte qui signalait une connection par poudre de Cheminette.

"C'est une soirée charmante, mon cher Rusard" dit une voix bien connue. "Je pense que cet admirable Firewiskey que je viens de recevoir sera mieux en vous qu'à l'extérieur."

Pendant un instant ou deux je restais assis à bout de souffle, à peine capable d'en croire mes oreilles. Alors que mes sens et ma voix me revenaient, un poids écrasant de responsabilité sembla un instant s'envoler de mon âme. Cette voix froide, incisive, ironique ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme au monde. Je laissais tomber les brosses et le lin dans un cliquetis. La sorcière décharnée dans le portrait poussa une exclamation irritée à mon encontre mais je n'y portais aucune attention comme je me précipitais dans l'autre pièce aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter.

"Snape-" criais-je, "Professeur!" Voir ces traits caractéristiques rougeoyer parmi les flammes de ma petite cheminée était aussi stupéfiant que si vous aviez vu le Magicobus voyager par Cheminette.

"Venez," dit il, aussi calme et raisonnable que toujours "et apportez Miss Teigne. J'ai certains _disjecta membra_ d'une dissection récente - le cou, les jambes, le jabot et cetera - qu'elle aimerait sans nul doute."

Tout ce que je pus faire fut jeter "J'arrive!" avant de courir de nouveau vers le salon pour y prendre ma cape. Je crus entendre un reniflement amuse comme la connexion de Cheminette se refermait.

La porte des appartements de Snape s'ouvrit en grand avant que je n'aie le temps de poser une main sur le chêne noirci par l'âge. Il était installé dans son fauteuil familier de l'autre côté de la pièce. Miss Teigne lui ronronna ses salutations, frottant ses jambes poliment avant de se diriger vers le plateau de dissection sur le devant du foyer entre nous. Je m'installais dans le sofa avec un grincement mutuel de ressorts et d'articulations et attrapais le verre qu'il venait de faire léviter vers moi. Je bus à petits coups le spiritueux ambré, reconnaissant pour sa chaleur, comme il m'observait par-dessus le bord de son propre verre.

"Une conclusion plus que satisfaisante à ces événements, non?" demanda Snape soudainement.

Je pus seulement le regarder en clignant des yeu. "Quelle conclusion?"

Il me considéra avec un regard fixe qui scintillait d'amusement. "Vous n'avez pas entendu les affreuses nouvelles ?" Demanda t il d'une voix tendue d'une jubilation cachée. En réponse à mon signe de dénégation déconcerté, il ajouta d'un ton ouvertement triomphant "Mlle Hermione Granger a été admise à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, ayant ingéré une potion lamentablement ratée qu'elle avait préparée." Il fit une pause significative, avant la conclusion, "Une potion de Polynectar."

Je savais que Mlle Granger était une Gryffondor et les étudiants de cette Maison sont généralement des scélérats de la plus mauvaise sorte, cependant je me suis demandé comment il pouvait se réjouir si ouvertement avec malveillance sur un accident assez sérieux pour exiger un séjour en milieu hospitalier. Les mots qui lui semblaient servir de conclusion ne m'amenaient à comprendre ce qu'il voulait sous-entendre. Mais comme je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'étudier les Potions, donc je l'incitais à être plus précis "le Polynectar ?"

Snape s'installa confortablement dans son mode Professoral, ce ton posé, calme, et cependant portant qu'il utilisait dans la salle de classe, aussi facilement qu'il se drapait dans les robes qu'il portait chaque jour. "Le Polynectar provoque temporairement chez le buveur la métamorphose en une autre personne. Je pourrais ajouter que la recette du Polynectar est seulement disponible dans un volume de la Section Interdite, et à cause de ce volume je crains que Mlle Granger ne quitte la jurisdictio de Madame Pomfrey que pour entrer dans celle, beaucoup moins tendre, de Mme Pince." Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur à mon encontre : "Spéculeriez vous sur les ingrédients du Polynectar?" demanda t il soudain ?

Tandis que je ne suis pas même un étudiant de Potions, encore moins un Maître, je me flatte de n'être entièrement exempt d'esprits. Je frottais mon menton et roulais des yeux comme je feignais de bien réfléchir. "Un d'entre eux ne serait pas la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap par hasard ?" dis-je d'une voix traînante.

Snape me regarda pensivement et secoua la tête. "Je n'atteins jamais vos limites, Rusard," dit t-il. "Il y a des possibilités inexplorées de vous." Il m'adressa un de ses sourires aiguisés et souleva son verre en un toast. Je lui rendis le geste et nous bûmes à petits coups dans le silence.

"Comment donc avez-vous deviné qu'elle était la voleuse?" demandai-je, ouvertement intrigué.

"Deviné?" cita Snape d'un ton incisif, comme en réprimande, "Non, non : je ne devine jamais. C'est une habitude choquante – détruisant la faculté logique. Ce qui semble étrange pour vous est seulement ainsi parce que vous ne suivez pas ma pensée ou observez les petits faits sur lesquels de grandes inférences peuvent dépendre." Il posa son verre et joignit ses mains longues, minces. Elles brillaient comme de l'ivoire contre le fond noir de ses robes) comme il commençait à compter sur ses doigts. " Fait : Granger, aussi désagréable Miss Je-sais-tout qu'elle soit- est néanmoins un des étudiants les plus intelligents de son année. Donc, elle fait partie de la minorité minuscule d'étudiants qui pourraient réussir à voler dans mes réserves. Fait : il y a remarquablement peu de Potions pour lesquelles la peau d'arbre à serpent du Cap est un ingrédient essentiel et dans ces quelques breuvages seulement le Polynectar a des effets qui intéresseraient des étudiants fauteurs de troubles. Fait : aucune personne outre les étudiants n'aurait pu accomplir ce crime. "

J'avais écouté passionnément cette élégante démonstration de raisonnement, mais ici je ne pouvais pas m'abstenir de l'interrompre "Comment savez-vous cela ?"

"Mes appartements sont tout à fait protégés contre l'intrusion de fantômes ou d'esprits frappeurs." répondit Snape et j'inclinais la tête avec admiration et une légère d'envie. J'aurais donné beaucoup pour être capable de poser des barrières magiques anti esprit frappeur autour de tout Poudlard. "Je peux aussi exclure les créatures magiques comme suspects. Les Niffleurs sont attirés par les trésors - les métaux précieux et les gemmes - ils ne sont pas attirés du tout par la peau de serpent Et bien qu'il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'un Diablotin choisira de voler, je sais qu'aucun des Diablotins d'Hagrid n'a jamais quitté sa garde."

Je bougonnais, "Je ne serais pas si certain que ce gros boeuf pesant pourrait faire quoi que ce soit de correct."

"D'habitude, je serais incliné à être d'accord avec vous." répondit Snape doucement, acceptant ma contradiction avec un manque de commentaire qui démontrait clairement sa rare bonne humeur. "Cependant, si n'importe lequel d'entre eux s'était échappé, il aurait dû le faire après la tombée de la nuit. Ils sont, comme vous avez sans doute observé, complètement torpides pendant les heures du jour, même tard l'après-midi. Et nous savons qu'aucun d'eux n'a fait profité d'une nuit de liberté et pourquoi ?" Un autre de ces rapides sourires aiguisés, " à cause de Crockdur. "

Miss Teigne exprima son avis sur cette idée en vomissant promptement une boule de poils sur le devant du foyer. Snape fit simplement _tsss _à son endroit et banni le désordre d'une chiquenaude avec un _Evanesco_. Je soupirais mélancoliquement. Mon envie de magie remontait à mes tous premiers souvenirs mais, dans la société de ce sorcier particulier tout au moins, elle avait depuis longtemps perdu son pouvoir de me blesser.

Snape continua à expliquer avec jubilation, "Nous savons que l'on laisse Crockdur dehors à chaque coucher du soleil. Nous savons qu'il n'est jamais retourné avant le lever du soleil. Nous savons - ou au moins je sais - que les animaux comme Crockdur ont le sens de l'odorat et de l'ouïe extrême aiguisés, même la nuit la plus sombre. Et, le plus intéressant," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire satisfait Nous savons que Crockdur est un sale cabot pathétique, lâche. Si un de ces Diablotins avait mis ne serait-ce qu'un orteil à l'extérieur de la cage, il aurait hurlé à la porte d'Hagrid pour pouvoir entrer se cacher sous le lit de son maître."

Je ris sous cape appréciant à cette image mentale et il me rejoignit, pouffant de rire doucement. "Ainsi", ai-je murmuré, "Cela laisse les étudiants. Les étudiants les plus intelligents" clarifiais je à la hâte en réponse au soulèvement d'un sourcil. "Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était Granger ?"

"Quoique Granger, en raison de son intelligence et de son manque du respect approprié pour ses Professeurs, est toujours été ma suspecte principale, je ne savais pas à coup sûr qu'elle était coupable," répondit Snape, "pas jusqu'à ce que mon châtiment - non, notre châtiment-" il inclina la tête vers moi et vers Miss Teigne, qui répondit avec un ronronnement "-ait envoyé la voleuse à l'infirmerie."

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher, complètement abasourdi par ce que venait de dire mon ami. "Au nom de Merlin," criai-je, "Quel châtiment ?"

"Nous nous sommes assuré qu'elle gâterait ce Polynectar." répondit Snape. "Ou, pour être complètement précis, Miss Teigne l'a fait."

Le mystère devenait seulement plus profond à cette explication. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était haleter "Comment ?"

"En dormant dans la garde-robe Serpentard, bien sûr." répondit Snape, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. Mais après, jetant un regard à mon expression, il eut finalement pitié de mon incompréhension. "Vous voyez, Rusard" expliquât-il, "le Polynectar permet seulement à celui qui le boit d'interpréter le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre si on ajoute un peu de la personne à imiter. Les cheveux sont l'ingrédient le plus habituel, comme c'est le plus facilement obtenu sans que la personne concernée sans rende compte. La nuit où vous avez fait un si bon usage de mon divan, tandis que je brassais des Potions, je me posais entre autre chose la question, 'Pourquoi Granger, ou un autre étudiant intelligent, voudrait désespéremment prendre la place d'une autre personne? Les gens timides et intellectuels comme Granger ont rarement des embrouillaminis romantiques pouvant conduire à une telle tromperie et des facteurs romantiques sont doublement improbables dans son cas à cause de sa jeunesse. Non, ses motifs étaient probablement beaucoup plus transparents, ayant très probablement un rapport avec l'aide qu'elle apporte à ses fatigants petits amis, Potter et Weasley. Donc, que pourrait-elle les aider à faire ? Potter se sent actuellement plutôt complaisamment pris pour victime par les rumeurs risibles qu'il est, de tout les gens possibles, censément l'Héritier de Serpentard. Vraisemblablement les trois estiment que cet Héritier Serpentard est une sorte de conspiration par des étudiants Serpentard pour nuire au pauvre petit Potter.

Miss Teigne éternua. Je me contentais de faire rouler mes yeux.

"Donc," continua Snape, "pour qu'elle puisse découvrir cette conspiration inexistante, sa cible devait nécessairement être un Serpentard. Et je pouvais aller plus loin en déduisant que Granger essayerait plus probablement d'interpréter le rôle d'une fille de Serpentard et celle qu'elle connaissait le mieux, pour qu'elle puisse précisément imiter les manières de sa cible. Ainsi," conclut-il, "c'était une question simple de déduire que c'était dans le dortoir féminin des secondes années de Serpentard que nous devions amener Miss Teigne pour sa visite matinale, que je minutais de façon à suivre la livraison par la lingerie des elfes de maison des vêtements pour la semaine. Après cela, quand notre voleuse de Mlle Granger de s'est approchée de n'importe laquelle de mes deuxièmes années pour sa recherche d'ingrédients de Polynectar, elle obtiendrait des échantillons de poils qui, par leur nature même, déclarerait sa culpabilité quand elle les ajouterait à la peau qu'elle a volé et préparerait sa potion interdite. Oui, Rusard, " déclara Snape avec un air de grande satisfaction," Par ses propres actions elle a vendu la mèche. "

Comme je riais de la conclusion, il me conseilla avec une façon diaboliquement sans expression, "ce serait un geste compatissant de votre part de lui rendre visite pendant son séjour à l'infirmerie." Un sourire vraiment mauvais naquit sur visage jaunâtre comme il terminait, "J'imagine que ce visage tout à fait ordinaire a été très amélioré par ses nouveaux favoris et sa fourrure."

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire de la facilité avec laquelle il expliquait son processus de déduction. "Quand je vous entends donner vos raisons," remarquais-je, "la chose me semble toujours être si ridiculement simple que je pourrais facilement le faire moi-même, quoiqu'à chaque application successives de votre raisonnement je sois déconcerté jusqu'à ce que vous expliquiez votre processus. Et pourtant je crois que mes yeux sont aussi bons que les vôtres."

"Tout à fait ." répondit t-il, tendant ses longues jambes devant lui comme il s'étendait à l'aise dans son fauteuil. "Vous voyez, mais vous n'observez pas. La distinction est claire. Par exemple, vous avez vu cette bouteille, de laquelle j'ais versé le contenu de votre verre et du mien."

"Je peux la voir, oui."

"Comment pouvez-vous la voir ?"

"Comme le nez au milieu de votre visage."

"Alors combien de verres y a-t-il dedans ?"

"Combien ? Je ne sais pas."

"Tout à fait! Vous n'avez pas observé. Et pourtant vous avez vu. C'est précisément là que je voulais en arriver."

Après cela, le Professeur Séverus Snape s'embarqua, à l'aide d'une bouteille de Ogden's Old Peculier et une application de plus en plus au petit bonheur du _Leviosa_, dans un e cours désintéressé pour instruire votre humble correspondant, Argus Rusard, dans l'Application Pratique de la Science Subtile et de l'Art Exact de l'Observation et la Déduction.

En conséquence, j'Observais, bien la vision quelque peu doublée, qu'entre nous deux, nous avions réussi à Déduire chaque goutte de la bouteille avant que la nuit soit finie.

Fin


End file.
